Messenger RNA therapy is becoming an increasingly important approach for the treatment of a variety of diseases. Messenger RNA therapy involves administration of messenger RNA (mRNA) into a patient in need of the therapy and production of the protein encoded by the mRNA within the patient body. Thus, it is important to ensure the production of highly pure and safe mRNA product. Traditionally, RNA purification typically employs spin columns and involves the use of caustic or flammable solvents, such as ethanol, which is undesirable for therapeutic administration and large scale production.